


Fanart: to the bright Sun in zeal

by viktornikiforov



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Viktuuri Big Bang 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viktornikiforov/pseuds/viktornikiforov
Summary: Thank you so much to my partner,russianfeyaor also known asgoldhearton here, for making my dreams come true.





	Fanart: to the bright Sun in zeal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [to the bright Sun in zeal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384754) by [goldheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldheart/pseuds/goldheart). 



> Thank you so much to my partner, [ russianfeya](http://russianfeya.tumblr.com) or also known as [ goldheart](http://archiveofourown.org/users/goldheart) on here, for making my dreams come true.

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156454714@N04/35518320332/in/dateposted-public/)

... Weakness leaves him violent and desperate where he should be complacent.

 _Yuuri,_  he thinks, prays, begs. Everything else fades away. There is only Yuuri, now, and Yuuri always.


End file.
